the replacement date'
by Vlarin-CC's no.1 fan girl xxx
Summary: Finally, a date that couldn't be interrupted; where Vlad and Erin could finally just hang out and no one would do anything to stop it. They were so happy that nothing could ruin it except for, well... Ryan!


The Replacement Date

Hey guys! I'm back but I'm concentrating on other things so I will not be uploading the chapters of my stories (so I'm only doing one shots for now). I will carry my stories on eventually though. Anyway, enjoy! Also, if anyone has watched 'When the Sun Goes Down' and thinks this sounds like it, I own that series. I am jabi4eva so I have not stolen anything in case people say I did, just so you know.

Disclaimer – I do not own Young Dracula. I do own the plot.

Summary – Finally, a date that couldn't be interrupted; where Vlad and Erin could finally just hang out and no one would do anything to stop it. They were so happy that nothing could ruin it except for, well... Ryan!

Vlad came into the throne room to see what Erin was up to. Like before, he was trying to come in quietly. Unfortunately, it failed again!

"Hey", he said awkwardly.

"Hey", she replied, smiling. It had obviously reminded her of the first time he asked her out. She presumed he was going to ask her on a 'replacement date' to make up for their last one and fortunately for her, she was right. There was an awkward silence so Erin spoke first – about five minutes after they had greeted each other!

"So, what were you going to ask me?"

He looked at her confused so she carried on, "well you were going to ask me something, right?'

"Yeah... I was wondering, since we never really made up for our 'date' that turned into a disaster because of Bertrand and dad, maybe we could go out and not tell anyone about it?"

"Yeah, okay. This time, though, meet me outside of my bedroom. Is eight okay?"

Vlad nodded. Erin then kissed his cheek and went to get changed. Vlad knew he would have blushed if he had blood pumping around his body.

2 Hours Later...

It was finally time for their date and Vlad was waiting outside Erin's door. Just before she came out of her room, Ingrid came up to him and asked, "You're not still moping about her after she betrayed you?"

"You betrayed me more than her and anyway why do you care?" he hissed and she replied, "Can't I care for my wimpire of a little brother?"

"Drop the act, Ingrid" Erin said as she came out of her room in a blue dress which was almost matching her new hair.

"You're right, I don't care. Bye, you two" and with that she sped off with nothing else to say.

"Weird..." Erin said a pause but soon continued with her sentence. "Anyway, where are we going? Better not be anywhere fancy. You know I hate being spoilt."

Vlad sighed and said, "Don't worry, it's not. You know I wouldn't do anything that you don't like." He meant what he said and so they went out, only to be interrupted not long after.

Half an Hour into the Date...

Everything was going perfectly. They were sitting next to each other, eating their dinner when suddenly she kissed him passionately. She really didn't know why she was doing it; it was just something that came over her. She was really surprised when he kissed back, let alone when he deepened it. When she finally pulled away to breathe, she blushed bright red, which was unusual for her.

At that moment, she realised why she had kissed him so suddenly – she loved him and wanted to know if he felt the same. If he kissed back, she would know and now he had, she was going to tell him out loud. She started with, "Vlad, this is really hard to say but," she paused.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Why are you here with him?" a familiar voice asked Erin out of the blue. She recognised the voice straight away and replied, "I could ask you a similar question but he's my boyfriend. I'm allowed to go out on dates with him."

"Well, I was just wandering around and thought I should get something to eat" Ryan lied.

"You're a vampire. You don't like normal food" she whispered to him. At that moment both she and Vlad knew what he was up to and said at the exact same time, "Ingrid."

"Why do my family always have to mess things up?" Vlad asked.

"It's not their fault, its Ryan's for going along with it. Nice one, Ryan. You always have to ruin it for me with every boy I'm with!" and with that, she left, leaving Vlad behind with Ryan. It wasn't long until Vlad caught up with Erin.

"What's wrong?" he asked her as they entered the school. He was confused as to why she had said what she did.

"It's nothing, just that every time I was out with a boy, Ryan was there to ruin it," she said as they walked into her room, "anyway, thanks for a nice time before Ryan showed up." She kissed his cheek and was about to shut the door when he put his foot in the way so he could ask her something.

"What were you going to say before we were interrupted?"

"It's nothing, don't worry."

"Tell me! There must be a reason why you kissed me out of the blue," he replied, suddenly concerned about why she had.

"Fine... I was going to say 'I love you'".

Vlad smiled and hugged her and spun her around like any other couple would do if they were normal. Vlad and Erin definitely weren't. He was the most powerful vampire in the world and she was a slayer who had only once slain a vampire but that had been an accident. After a while, they stopped spinning and kissed each other before pulling away.

After they pulled away, Vlad said, "I love you too" and with that, they went and rested on the couch, falling asleep in each others' arms.


End file.
